Azel Walker
Historia 15 marca 2009 roku w szpitalu w Londynie przyszedł na świat Azel Walker. Jego rodzice nazywali się Mary Walker i Jack Walker. W wieku 8 lat wysłali go do mugolskiej szkoły. W wieku 9 lat pokłócił się z kolegą. Wtedy ukazały się u niego magiczne umiejętności. Gdy się z na niego wkurzył szklanka z wodą zaczęła lewitować i zawartość szklanki została wylana na kolegę Azela. Po tej sytuacji poszedł do rodziców by opowiedzieć im to zdarzenie. Wtedy w końcu wyjawili mu, że jest czarodziejem. Opowiedzieli mu o Hogwarcie, wogóle o całym świecie magii. W wieku 11 lat otrzymał list z Hogwartu. W połowie sierpnia wyruszył z rodzicami do Dziurawego Kotła na Ulicę Pokątną , by zakupić rzeczy potrzebne do edukacji w Hogwarcie. 1 września udał się z rodzicami na dworzec King's Cross , na peron 9 3/4. Gdy dotarł do Hogwartu , zapoznał dwóch chłopaków którzy nazywali się John Green i Arek Meelir. Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła chłopaka do Gryffindoru , a jego przyjaciół do Ravenclawu. Pierwsze dni poświęcał na zwiedzaniu Hogwartu, bo uważał, że to strasznie duże miejsce. Chodził na lekcję ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. W połowie roku szkolnego podczas lekcji latania spadł z miotły i miał złamaną nogę. Leżał w szkrzydle szpitalnym około 2 tygodni. Opuścił 2/4 wszystkich lekcji, więc egzaminy na koniec roku nie poszły mu za dobrze - tak mu się wydawało. Ale gdy zostały wywieszone wyniki egzaminów , przekonał się, że się pomylił, bo ukończył 1 klasę z nawet dobrymi ocenami. Przyszedł czas wakacji i musiał opuścić zamek i wrócić do domu. W wakacje otrzymał list z książkami jakie ma zakupić. Nadszedł drugi rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Cały czas w sumie spędzał czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi . Także poświęcał czas na naukę. Lecz w połowie roku otrzymał list od ojca, w którym pisało, że jego mama nie żyje. Strasznie się tym przejął i nie przejmował się nauką. Przez to nie zaliczyć 2 roku. Musiał drugi raz zaliczać 2 rok. Tym razem bardziej się przejmował nauką i zaliczyć 2 rok. Gdy nadeszły wakacje chciał jak najszybciej powrócić do domu. Całe wakacje spędzał w sumie na cmentarzy przy grobie swojej zmarłej matki. Gdy nadszedł 3 rok nie łatwo było mu wrócić do Hogwartu. Gdy wrócił do Hogwartu całe dnie spędzał w dormitorium , lecz chodził na lekcję. 3 rok zaliczył w sumie dobrze - bez ocen takich jak Troll. W wakacje wyjechał z ojcem do swoich dziadków. Jego dziadkowie też byli czarodziejami. Gdy zbliżał się początek roku w Hogwarcie, trudno było mu wyjechać od dziadków. Gdy wrócił do Hogwartu, zaczął ponownie spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi, którzy byli już w piątej klasie a on w czwartej. Pomagali mu w nauce. Na 4 roku dołączył do Klubu Eliksirów. Dzięki temu klubu podszkolił swoje wiadomości teoretyczne jak i praktyczne dotyczące eliksirów. Czwarty Rok ukończył z dobrymi ocenami. Nadeszły wakacje i wrócił do domu do swojego ojca. Po raz kolejny ze swoim ojcem wyjechał do dziadków. Spędził tam wakacje do końca listopada. Na początku sierpnia wyjechał ze swoim ojcem i z dziadkami na Hawaje. W końcu nadszedł kolejny początek roku w Hogwarcie i musiał znowu powrócić do Hogwartu. Wiedział , że w tym roku będzie musiał zaliczyć SUM'y. Poprosił po raz kolejny swoich kolegów by pomogli mu w nauce. Koledzy oczywiście mu pomogli. Na 5 roku miał problemy z Wróżbiarstwem. Poprosił nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa by mu pomógł. Nadszedł czas SUM'ów. Chłopak je zaliczył nawet dobrze oprócz Historii magii z której miał ocenę O. W końcu nadeszły wakacje i chłopak opuścił zamek i wrócił na kolejne wakacje do domu. W wakacje po raz kolejny pojechał do dziadków z ojcem , lecz tym razem na całe wakacje. Dziadkowie pomagali mu w nauce wróżbiarstwa. Pod połowie sierpnia pojechał z ojcem i dziadkami do Londynu. Dziadkowie w Londynie byli do końca wakacji. Gdy wakacje dobiegły końca musiał wrócić do zamku kontynuować swoją edukację. Cały czas uczęszczał do Klubu Eliksirów. Koledzy byli już w 7 klasie i pomagali mu w nauce. Nadszedł koniec roku. Egzaminy zdał nawet dobrze . Musiał się pożegnać z jego przyjaciółmi - bo opuszczają Hogwart. Gdy nadeszły wakacje - opuścił zamek i wrócił do domu. Wakacje szybko mu minęły i wrócił na ostatni rok do Hogwartu. Wiedział, że w tym roku będzie musiał napisać OWUTEM'y. Poświęcał cały wolny czas na naukę , by te egzaminy dobrze zaliczyć. W połowie roku poznał pewną dziewczynę w której się zakochał. Nie umiał jej tego wyznać. Gdy już miał uwagę by to jej powiedzieć, okazało się , że ona ma już chłopaka. Był załamany i opuścił kilkanaście lekcji. Przez to na koniec roku miał 3 oceny Troll - z Run, Eliksirów i Smokologii. Nadszedł czas wakacji i musiał opuścić zamek. Hogwart ukończył w wieku 18 lat. Po ukończeniu zamku powrócił do rodzinnego domu, pomagać choremu ojcu. Rok później jego ojciec zmarł. Od razu pochował go obok swojej mamy. W wieku 19 lat pojechał do Hogsmeade i tam znalazł dom, w którym mieszka do dziś. Próbował znaleźć jakąś pracę w Ministerstwie ale mu się nie udało. W wieku 20 lat pojechał do Egiptu a tam bardziej szkolił swoje umiejętności, stał się bardziej dojrzały. W wieku 22 lat powrócił do Hogsmeade i jako zwykły dorosły szuka pracy. Charakter&Wygląd Azel jest mężczyzną wysokie wzrostu, jakoś 1,89 cm. Mężczyzna jest trochę gruby, waży jakoś 68 kg. Azel jest jasnej karnacji tak jak jego rodzice. Chłopak ma niebieskie oczy, brązowe , kręcone , krótkie włosy. Azel ma na rękach oraz plecach tatuaż. Ma średni, gruby nos. Gdy jest nawet lekko zdenerwowany to robi się na buzi cały czerwony jak pomidor, burak. Ma mięśnie. Gdy jeździ do Londynu to zawsze idzie na siłownie by ćwiczyć. Na prawej ręce ma niebieski zegarek. Na twarzy ma piegi. Ma lekki zarost. Jego preferowany ubiór to biała podkoszulka, niebieska koszula, czerwono-żółty krawat, brązowe spodnie oraz czarne buty. Czasami zdarza mu się nosić czapkę z daszkiem w różnych kolorach . Na lewej ręce ma trwałą ranę od noża. Na każdej koszulce lub koszuli ma wyszytą gwiazdę, która symbolizuje jego zmarłą matkę.Jest miły, towarzyski , rozmowny. Lubi spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. Nienawidzi osób , którzy kłamią. Jest odpowiedzialny. Ma słabe nerwy , gdy ktoś go zdenerwuje to może dojść do niezłej bitwy. Zawsze dotrzymuje obietnicy. Łatwo się zakochuje. Mężczyzna łatwo się załamuje, gdy coś mu zginie to wtedy się nawet załamuje. Jego zainteresowaniem jest czytanie książek. Jest ambitny i marzycielski. Czasami myśli , że jest we wszystkim najlepszy i się przechwała - więc kolejną jego cechą jest skromność. Lubi pogłębiać swoją wiedzę w kierunku Zaklęć oraz Eliksirów. Mężczyzna dąży do doskonałości. Czasami kłóci się ze swoim przyjaciółmi , bo chce być najlepszy. Czasami jest wredny , gdy ktoś taki jest do niego. Lubi się zajmować dziećmi - nieraz opiekował się dziećmi swoich przyjaciół. Gdy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy - Azal zawsze takiej osobie pomaga. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie